Saurav Gurjar
|birth_place = Dabra, Gwalior, India |death_date = |death_place = |resides= |billed= India |trainer= |debut= 2011 |retired= |}} Saurav Gurjar (5 June 1984) is an Indian professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) where he performs on the developmental NXT brand. Background National Kickboxing Gold Medalist from Gwalior. Growing up in a family of wrestlers, his father and uncle, made him choose a path not very different from theirs. Trained in kick boxing, Saurav has won many State level championships and also won the prestigious National Gold Medal for the same. Of his experiences, Gurjar is quoted saying he enjoyed himself to the fullest and says has had the most fun while training for Ring Ka King: Wrestling Ka MahaYuddh. He loved his trainers and learned a lot from them. He felt very obliged to them for imbibing a new skill in him which has helped him grow. Professional wrestling career Ring Ka King (2012) Gurjar's earliest known work was while appearing in Ring Ka King (RKK). His first recorded match was held during the 23 January 2012 Taping of RKK, where he debuted under the ring name Deadly Danda, defeating an opponent named Puma. During the same taping, he teamed with members of the American promotion Impact Wrestling, Sonjay Dutt, Scott Steiner, Abyss and Brutus Magnus in a War Games tag team match, defeating Jwala, Matt Morgan, Bulldog Hart, Chavo Guerrero Jr. and Mahabali Veera. Two nights later on 25 January, Danda teamed again with Scott Steiner, Abyss, Sonjay Dutt and Brutus Magnus in a tag match lost against Matt Morgan, Roscoe Jackson, Pagal Parinda and Chavo Guerrero Jr.. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2018-present) NXT (2018-present) After signing with the WWE, Gurjar made his debut during the 28 September NXT Live event, teaming alongside fellow countryman Rinku Singh in a tag match lost to Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch. Gurjar returned for the following night's NXT Live event where he and Rinku Singh teamed with British recruit Luke Menzies in a tag match lost to Jeet Rama and The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). The following month, Gurjar returned for the 27 October NXT Live event, where he competed in a 20-Man Battle Royal No. 1 Contendership match for the NXT North American Championship. The following month, Gurjar returned for the 8 November NXT Live event, during which he lost a match to Kassius Ohno. Two nights later during the 10 November NXT Live event, Gurjar returned to team with The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) in a six-man tag match lost to The Undisputed ERA (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish & Kyle O'Reilly). Near the end of the month during the 29 November NXT Live event, Gurjar competed in a battle royal won by Keith Lee. During the final NXT Live event of the month, Gurjar teamed with Jeet Rama in a tag match lost to Undisputed ERA members Adam Cole & Kyle O'Reilly. The following month, Gurjar returned to compete in his first and only match, during the 1 December NXT Live event, losing to Danny Burch. The following year, Gurjar began with an appearance during the 4 January 2019 NXT Live event, where he teamed with fellow countryman Rinku Singh in a four-way elimination tag match lost to team Street Profits. The following week, at the 12 January NXT Live event Gurjar teamed with Rinku Singh in a No.1 Contendership Gauntlet match for the NXT Tag Team Championship. The following week, Gurjar appeared at the 19 January NXT Live event in the 2019 Unleash The Universe Tournament. He advanced in the first round eliminating Australian recruit Daniel Vidot. During the semifinal, Gurjar was eliminated by Stacey Ervin Jr.. In the following months, Gurjar maintained a steady team with Rinku Singh in tag matches as well as wrestling in singles matches during the NXT Live events. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' **Jazzy Lahoria *'Teams and stables' **RDX - with Abyss, Brutus Magnus, Jeff Jarrett, Scott Steiner and Sonjay Dutt (as Deadly Danda) Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1984 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Indian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster